Forbidden Love
by takariforu
Summary: Hikari was dying when Death gave her a chance to continue living, thus sparking off a forbidden love of an angel and a human. But this love is not smooth-sailing... it came with a price-tag for Hikari. Takari, mild Kenyako and Taiora near the end.
1. Chapter 1 : Meet Death

DISCLAIMER*  
  
I don't own Digimon  
  
  
  
Forbidden Love - Chapter 1: Meet Death  
  
  
  
  
  
The night was passing away slowly like a fading cloud. The curtains at my window fluttered gently, whispering voiceless nothings beside my ears. I knew I was dying. The doctor had said that I still had a few weeks more to live, but I could feel Death standing at the foot of my bed, ready to bring me to where I would soon belong.  
  
Then there he was. A male, I could tell, dressed in a black cloak, with a hood over his head, hiding his face, just like what you would see in movies. He held the weapon used to cut the thread of life in a person with both his hands.  
  
"Who are you? I asked, despite knowing full well who he was.  
  
" You're .. asking me," he paused for a while before continuing on the rest of his speech skeptically, " Who I am?" I looked away at that. "Why bother asking when you already have the answer?" questioned the man in the black cloak, his voice voided from any emotion.  
  
"Death .." I muttered, trying to avoid looking at him. There was a short silence before he broke the silence, " Yes, I am Death."  
  
" Is it time?" I whispered finally willing to look up at him after my first question to him. I was mentally prepared. Despite of that, there was still a lump in my throat. One of the most frightening things that could happen to one is not death: it is entering into a place you have no idea of. I have strictly no idea where he would lead me.  
  
The dark figure nodded. " Come, my love, let us leave now." He whispered back. His voice was surprising clear.. it was almost .. beautiful .. too beautiful. Suddenly, I felt my strength returning back to me. I sat up - and went through the blanket covering me. I knew that my body was still there; it was but an empty shell with no soul.  
  
That was when there was a crash and I turned to see my hand - the solid one - slip without life, hitting the flowerpot by the bedside. The door of the room swung wide open and my family members raced to me. "Sound effects are always needed in a day's worth of work," Death said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
I saw my brother Taichi, hugging my body - the solid one - and was weeping for all his was worth. My parents hugged together, sobbing into each other's embrace and kept calling my name. I did not expect them to be so upset with my death. I knew my departure would hurt them, but I did not expect it to really hurt that much.  
  
" They love you." Death's voice took a little dip into emotions. His words lingered in my head and they refused to go away as much as I wanted to.  
  
" Don't deny it. You know very well what I have just said was the truth," Death spoke aloud.  
  
I turned to him and eyed him before he pulled back the hood that was shadowing his face. The face beneath the shadows was more than I could bear. He was so beautiful .. and he even looked angelic. Should there be wings sprouting out from his back even if he still held that terrifying weapon of his, one would still think that he is an angel, not the fearsome Death whom mankind fear. Just his short beautiful golden-blonde hair, and his eyes of the miraculous blue shining with something special from within alone can make any woman or girl melt and make fellow males to gasp. There was something special about his eyes, which I cannot put my fingers into. It did not felt like any negative feelings to me, instead it was a very positive one. From what I could tell, he was not any older than I was.  
  
" Would you like to stay?" he asked, giving me a heart-melting smile. I choked  
  
Here he was - Death- actually letting me choose my own fate. " I don't know .." I answered truthfully.  
  
" You are, but a child.." he tempted.  
  
" I.. I've never been happy," I sighed with regrets, " I feel so helpless.. Life can be so unmeaning at times. I often ask myself, why am I here? Everyone comes to this place with a mission and a purpose. Some is to save the world; some is just to fall madly in love. But why am I here? To fall sick and have to have needles poking into my arms? What is my mission? What is the purpose for my existence?" As I was saying this, my eyes have never met the graze of Death.  
  
He nodded understandingly. " You do have an important mission, Hikari. You have one. It is just that the time for you to know the truth has not arrived yet. But it is your choice, whether to continue living to fulfill your purpose, or just simply leave with me?"  
  
I heard my family crying so terribly that I could not help but feel sorry for all the pain I have inflicted on them. " If I say I wish to live, would you let me?" I asked.  
  
" Yes, but on one condition. You have to promise me that no matter how bleak the future looks, never lose the light in your heart. Should you lose this light again, you shall perished without a doubt and by then, no one, not even I myself, can save you again. Remember, that light in your heart has a name, it is called 'Hope'."  
  
" I .. I" I clenched my fist, unable to decide. Finally, I met Death's graze and I nodded, " Yes, I wish to live."  
  
" Very well then," Death smiled and he leaned forward and planted a kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes. And the next thing I knew, I was in my bed, with my family members fussing over me and calling for the village physician.  
  
Death was still there, at the foot of my bed. ' Can I see you again?' I spoke to him through my mind. I knew he would be able to hear it.  
  
" No one in his right mind would want to see me. Why would you want to see me again?" he questioned, with a very big hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
'I kinda like you. I don't know why. I felt a very strong bond with you. The moment I saw you, I had this feeling of déjà vu for you.'  
  
Silence.  
  
Finally, Death spoke up, " I like you too and too, have that déjà vu feeling. That's precisely the reason why I came to see you and even allow you to choose your own fate. I'll come back for you, in the near future. But I think it would be better that I sealed this memory of yours up for a while. Until you are ready, would this part of your memory never come back."  
  
"Really?" I asked in doubt.  
  
And with that he smiled again - then he was gone and everything went blank for me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope it is not too bad for the first chapter. Please, if you have enjoyed this story, please let me know through the reviews. The reviews would also tell me whether I should continue on with this story or not. Oh ya, please don't expect to see Patamon or tailmon in this fan-fic. I'm trying to shake off the digidestined image for this story. Hope you enjoy it and review 


	2. Chapter 2 : Takeru, Takeru Takaishi

DISCLAIMER*  
  
I don't own Digimon  
  
Author's Note: Glad to know that there are people who are reading and expecting this story. I would like to apologize if there is anything wrong with my past and present tense here, I seems to have mixed them up a little. Hopefully, there is nothing wrong, but if there is, please tell me (if there's really a problem, then, I can jolly-well forget about taking the O levels next year (). Just to clarify, I don't know if Death is an angel but in this story, Death IS considered as an angel. That's the good thing about fan-fic, you can mess things up (. I'm not too sure whether for Japanese, their surname comes first a not like the Chinese, so I follow the 'English' way and put their surname as the last name. If anyone knows which name comes first, please tell me, I'll make the necessary changes. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Forbidden Love - Chapter 2: First Encounter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My name is Hikari Yagami and come a few days, I would turn fifteen. I belong to a small family consisting of my parents, an elder brother named Taichi and of course, me myself. Our family lives by the seashore of Tsuki, which is situated in a small country named Mizawa, and makes a livelihood out of fishing. While my father and Taichi are fishing, my mother and I would be at home doing household chores but sometimes I would also go down to the sea with my father and Taichi. Though we are poor, as we don't really earn much, we are content with our lifestyle.  
  
There's a boy, who lives down the alley, named Daisuke, who seems to have a crush on me ever since we were little. He's not too bad looking I must admit and he's the young master of wealthiest family in our village. A handful of girls in the village have a crush on him, but he didn't seem to me that he wanted to accept any of them. By right, I should be very thrilled that such a good-looking and wealthy boy took a liking to me, but.. there's something .. something .. something I could not place my finger into.  
  
I seem to be waiting for someone, and my heart feels as though it belongs to that someone.  
  
I don't really know how to explain this. I was a very weak girl who consistently falls sick when I was young. Once, I remember, when I was eleven, my condition took a dip and I was on my deathbed, waiting for Death to claim me. Somehow, one would know when his time would be up. I remember breathing my last, I really do, but a few minutes later, I start breathing again, and I was miraculously cured of my illness which was till now, still deemed by many in our village and even in the eyes of Kido sensei, as a miracle. I remember that only my parents, Taichi and Kido sensei were with me, but I had this feeling and remember vaguely that there was still another person there. I questioned my parents and Taichi about it and they had confirmed that no one else was there. This troubled me at first, but it was soon put to the back of my mind, only remembering it once in a blue moon and convincing myself that it might have just been an illusion when I remember it again. And strangely, after this incident, I grew up as a very healthy and strong girl, who seldom falls sick.  
  
However, I remember very clearly, that I am waiting for someone after my close shave with death. My heart is with him and he would come back for me, in the near future; he promised..  
  
"Hikari! Hikari!" someone called out to me. That jerked me out of my thoughts and realized it was my mother who was calling for me. " What were you doing?" my mother scolded, but she wasn't angry and she handed me a tin can, " It's noon, your father and brother must be starving. This is their lunch, I've packed yours into it too. Have it before you come back."  
  
With a nod of my head, I took hold of the tin can and went off to deliver lunch to my father and Taichi. Looking at the position of the sun in the sky, they should already be back on land, waiting for their lunch. I thought to myself mischievously that maybe I should quicken my pace if not I might find two piles of bones waiting for me there at the seashore instead.  
  
After stiffing a giggle, I began to quicken my pace and it was then when someone called out to me from behind. I knew that voice, far too well. I turned round and saw a boy of my age running towards me, waving his right hand up high, trying to attract my attention and kept calling my name. He sports a spiky maroon hair and wore a simple blue T-shirt with a vest of a darker shade of blue it and brown shorts. He, like my brother Taichi, loves to wear a pair goggles on his head, by the way, goggles are my brother's and Daisuke's trademark. Honestly speaking, I still don't really know why they like to wear their goggles everywhere they go. But I guess it is the same with me, I carry my whistle everywhere I go " Hikari! Where are you going?" Daisuke squealed, stopping in front of me. I gave a sigh, lifting the tin can to his eye level and rock it gently before putting it down again, " Delivering lunch to Taichi." I gave a short and sweet answer.  
  
"Oh.. I'll go with you! After that, are you free? Wanna go ride on Stella and Stacey?" he asked chirpily. Stella and Stacey are horses owned by the Motomiyas' family. Only two families in Tsuki own horses, and Motomiyas' family is one of the two. Like what I've mentioned earlier, this guy is loaded.  
  
" Sure, you're welcome to go to the seashore with me. I believe Taichi wouldn't have any complaints with that." I replied. "But I'm afraid I cannot go horse-riding with you this afternoon. I have a lot to do today." This, I lied. I have nothing special to do. It was just an excuse not to go out with Daisuke. It was obviously a date; even a girl who had little self- conscious like me could tell that it was a date. I could have said 'yes'. Though I knew nuts about horses, I have always loved the feeling of riding on it. Daisuke and Taichi had tried in vain to tell me the breed of Stella and Stacey, but somehow, I couldn't remember. I have a good memory basically. I am actually the 'memory - manager' for my family, but I really can't remember the horses' breeds. I guess the reason I couldn't remember was because I feel that no matter what breed they are, horses would be horses. Beside, if I accept his invitation, some girls who have a crush on Daisuke might not be too happy about it. Why led the poor guy into thinking that you are interested in him when you know for certain and for a fact that you only love him as a friend and nothing else?  
  
"Oh.. I see," disappointment evident in his voice. I felt sorry for him. Many a time I had wanted to tell him that I do love him, but only as a friend and nothing else, but seeing how happy he was every time he saw me, the words would seem difficult to get out of my mouth. Suddenly,  
  
"Argh!!!" someone screamed.  
  
Many turned to the direction of the voice. " That voice belongs to Miyako!" Daisuke shouted before speeding off to the direction of Miyako's place. Miyako is his cousin. If there is one good thing about Daisuke, I guess it is his sense of righteous. " Wait for me!" I shouted to Daisuke, before racing after him. Miyako's my friend too. Something terrible must have had happened to her. I saw many villagers racing towards Miyako's residence like we did. Though Miyako is a rather loud and blunt girl if you ask me, she has got a very nice personality, at the very least, she treats everyone with sincerity. Her long violet hair, her bandana and her large frameless spectacles are deem by everyone in the village as her icon. I envy her and Daisuke a little sometimes; they didn't seem to have any worries at all. Perhaps it's because their families are well off.  
  
When we reached there, we found Miyako squatting down, her hands cupping her entire face. A little distance away from her, laid a teen around my age, facedown on the ground. He did not appear to have any visible wounds from what I can see. Most likely he had only fainted. Then I noticed something.. he has golden-blonde hair..  
  
It was no big deal actually, it was not as if he's the first blond I have ever seen in my near fifteen years of life, but he looked strangely familiar to me. I soon realized that despite lying there for so long and having a crowd, no one was attending to the poor fellow. I walked towards him but was stopped by Daisuke, giving me the reason that this guy lying on the ground was a stranger and he might hurt me. I refused to believe him and ignored his pleads and walked towards the unconscious guy. I shook him by his shoulders gently, trying to wake him up. When it proved futile, I turned him over gently and I was stunned. He's .. he's .. very good-looking .. very handsome, very beautiful. He looked angelic despite looking very pale.  
  
I've seen him somewhere! I know I've seen him somewhere but. . but I couldn't remember when, no matter how hard I tried to recall. He looks familiar but yet. . very unfamiliar and distant as well.. I know it may sound crazy of me to make the above statement, but that was exactly how I felt about him in that split second after I turned him round. Gasps could be heard from the crowd and I guess his beauty had surprised everyone. I tried to wake him up again and finally he stirred a little. Relieved to see that he was still alive, I sent Daisuke to call for KIdo sensei. Meanwhile, I kept on talking to him, in the hope that he would continue breathing until professional help arrive.  
  
KIdo sensei and his son, Jyou, soon came running with a medical kit and a stretcher. I moved away from the stranger to the side to allow Kido sensei and Jyou to give him a brief check-up. The stranger's eyelids began to flicker a little and he opened his eyes. That caused another round of gasps from the crowd. His eyes, just like his looks were very beautiful. His eyes were shining with a miraculous blue though he was not feeling very well. I continued probing deep into my memory, trying to remember where and when I've seen him before this but a terrible headache soon overcame me and I decided to stop thinking. Maybe, me seeing him before was just like the illusion I saw after my close shave with death four years back.  
  
" Not to worry. He's just tired and too hungry. A good rest and some food would set him straight back again. Jyou, lift him onto the stretcher. We'll keep him with us until he's ready to set off again." Kido sensei spoke aloud to assure the crowd that everything's fine. Jyou nodded in acknowledgment of his given command and help lift the stranger onto the stretcher and together with his father's help, they carried him back to their clinic. The crowd dispersed slowly and I went over to Miyako who had just recovered from her mild shock. Just like always, she's wearing her trademark bandana, her spectacles, a long sleeves white shirt and a light blue skirt. After comforting her for a while, I popped a question, " Did he do anything to you?" she shook her head and I continued, puzzled, " Then why did you scream?"  
  
" I was coming out to water the plants when I saw him. He looked very pale and then suddenly he collapsed right in front of me!" Miyako squealed. " I tried to wake him up by pouring some water on his face but he didn't even respond to that! So .. So.. I thought he was dead and was so frightened that I screamed.." Mikayo ended her explanation in a rather remorse tone. " I couldn't contain that scream! And beside, he really did scare the living daylight outta me," she continued in smaller voice, head slightly lowered, trying to defend herself.  
  
I sighed at that. That was typical of Miyako to do that. I'll be surprised if she didn't scream; Miyako wouldn't be Miyako then.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Dad! Dad! He's wake. The boy we just brought in! He's awake!" Jyou yelled. Jyou had been faithfully guarding the stranger ever since they carried him back. The boy's eyelids started to flicker and he was soon wide- awake. " Where am I?" he asked, while trying to force himself to sit up. He surveyed his surrounding. Clearly he's in a very simple room which only comprise of a small table, two chairs, a bed, a pot of flower, a flask of water, a few glasses, a picture of the seashore, a bed, a window and a door. The decorations though simple, were very heart-warming and make one feels that he's at home and comfortable as a result. A teen, a few years his senior he presumed, was sitting by his bedside. He looks very mature and has long blue hair all the way down to his shoulder and wears a pair of spectacles.  
  
" You are now in Tsuki, a small fishing village. I am Jyou Kido. You fainted outside the Inoue's house, giving the poor girl a fright. You are now at my house, my family runs a small clinic, ya see. You fainted because you were too hungry and tired. When were the last time you have eaten?" queried Jyou. The boy looked down and answered in a small voice, " Around three days. I was robbed, so. ." He knew he need not continue on with his explanation; it was clear enough.  
  
An exact copy but older version of Jyou soon came in with a bowl of porridge and handed it over to his patient. The starving patient drank the porridge at an amazing speed. ' He is really very hungry. .' Kido sensei and his son thought to themselves but they were too polite to say it out loud. " By the way, I am the village doctor here. Everyone here calls me Kido sensei. This is my son as well as my capable assistant, Jyou Kido." Introduced the doctor. Jyou added quickly as soon as his father had finished, " You can just call me Jyou, no need to be too formal. Care to introduce yourself?"  
  
Hearing that, the sick boy immediately sat up straight properly and gave a slight bow, " Sorry to have caused a stir just now. My name is Takeru. Takeru Takaishi."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you like this chapter! Please, if you have enjoyed this story, please let me know through the reviews. Even if you don't like it, please review too and let me know too, I'll try to improve on it. And just like the first chapter, the reviews would be able to give me an idea whether it is going to be a good idea if I continue on with this story. Hope you have enjoyed it and review! Please! If there is anything wrong with my past/present tense, PLEASE BE AS KIND AS TO POINT THEM OUT TO ME!!!!!! 


	3. Author's Notes

Author's Notes: A very big 'thank you' to those who had so kindly took the time and effort to review. I had rewritten Chapter 3 because I found it hard to continue with the ending of the 1st chapter 3. There's just too many loosen ends to tie up! That's the reason why I took so long to upload this chapter. I'm sorry that the length of this chapter is still rather short because I was kept busy with my schoolwork. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Hope you will enjoy the new Chapter 3. 


	4. Chapter 3 : Seeking Permission

DISCLAIMER*  
  
I don't own Digimon  
Forbidden Love - Chapter 3 : Seeking Permission  
Author's Note: A very big 'thank you' to those who had so kindly took the time and effort to review. I had rewritten Chapter 3 because I found it hard to continue with the ending of the 1st chapter 3. There's just too many loosen ends to tie up! That's the reason why I took so long to upload this chapter. I'm sorry that the length of this chapter is still rather short because I was kept busy with my schoolwork. Sorry, sorry, sorry. The plot will start to pick up starting from Chapter 4. The characters of 02 will soon come calling one after another soon and the mysterious 'fog' I had for the first chapter will soon come back again. This, I promise.  
" Sorry to have caused a stir just now. I am Takeru, Takeru Takaishi." Takeru introduced himself to Kido sensei and Jyou.  
  
" Where do you come from and where are you heading to, Mr. Takaishi?" Kido sensei asked politely.  
  
" I came from Peach Town, which I think is a few miles away from here. As for where I am heading. . I don't really know." Takeru spoke that last statement with a lot regret. " You see.."  
**************************************************************************** ****  
" Bye! Hope you will have a better catch this afternoon!" I shouted to my father and Taichi, who were getting ready to set off for sea again. The catch that morning wasn't very satisfactory.  
  
" Bye Hikari! Mind if you fall!" teased Taichi. I put my hands on my hips and breathed out, with a look often displayed by mothers who were annoyed with their kids, pretending to be angry. But I dropped my act soon enough and waved them goodbye before setting back home. On my way home, I suddenly remember the teen that had fainted outside Miyako's house earlier that day. That head of golden - blond hair and those blue eyes of his. . I've seen them somewhere. . Worried and curious about him, I decided to drop by the Kidos' residence and pay him a little visit. I was at the door of the Kidos' residence when I heard an angelic voice saying, " Sorry to have caused a stir just now. I am Takeru, Takeru Takaishi."  
  
So his name is Takeru..  
  
Next was Kido sensei's turn to speak, " Where do you come from and where are you heading to, Mr. Takaishi?"  
  
" I came from Peach Town, which I think is a few miles away from here. As for where I am heading. . I don't really know."  
  
I widened my eyes at that. Don't tell me he was walking on aimlessly before he fainted. I listened on.  
  
" You see, I actually came from a quite well to do family. My father is a teacher at the town's school and my mother is a housewife. A few months back, my father sent me to run an errand for him at Serenage Town. But when I came back a few days later, Peach Town was disastrous. I nearly couldn't recognize my hometown. It seems that a typhoon had passed by Peach Town while I was away and my parents, unfortunately, were caught in it and.." Takeru stopped. He lowered his head to a bow. I can understand why he stopped. It's clear enough for anyone to know and he needed a little time to compose himself. My heart went out to him. Takeru spoke up again, lifting his head up, continuing his story, " I arranged their funerals, rebuilt our house and tried to lead to a normal life again. But I found it hard. I kept thinking of them, thinking of all the happy and sad moments we were together, no matter how I tried to shut them out by working non-stop. Those memories consumed me for a while before I finally realized that if I continue to stay at Peach Town, I'd never walk out of the shadow their death had cast on me. And so I left, taking with me the very little money I had after the rebuilding, to search for a new place to settle. I didn't have any place in mind. So I prayed to God to guide me to my new place."  
  
I was right; he had really walked aimlessly until here.  
  
" However, trouble always comes in pairs. I was robbed of all my possessions around 3 days ago and worst still the nearest civilization around is this village. I guess hunger finally took its toll on me and I fainted." Takeru laughed at himself while saying the last line.  
  
Jyou asked, " So you're going to walk on aimlessly again after you recover?"  
  
"No no.." Takeru said quickly. " I think I've finally arrived at my destination because this village had given me an special feeling I've never had before. I'm staying. Do you think I can?" He queried with a lot of insecurity evident in his voice.  
  
STAYING HERE!?!?!? IN TSUKI!?!?!? That was my first reaction. I was so surprised that I lost my balance and kicked the stone lying beside my feet. "Who's there?" Jyou questioned aloud. Sheepishly due to shame, I slowly walked into view. My mother had been teaching me since young not to eavesdrop. I gave a very fake laugh and tried to cover up for my offence, " I'm sorry, I was just passing by here after delivering lunch to my father and Taichi.." Upon hearing this, Kido sensei and Jyou burst out laughing, leaving Takeru and I staring at them dumbfounded.  
  
"Hikari will also be Hikari, right father? HAHA!!!" Jyou commented through his laughter. Kido sensei hugged his tummy and kept laughing for all his was worth and nodding at the same time. They kept laughing and when they finally stopped, Jyou started to tease, " Hikari, my place is way-out of the beach and your place is right at the other end. How could you have possibility pass by here?! Hikari oh Hikari, you are too honest for your own good. You couldn't make a lie convincing ever since young. " Realizing the folly of my lie, I slapped my hand on my lips and looked down at the floor in embarrassment. Jyou was right; I can never lie. Whenever I lied, there were some mistakes somewhere in the lie. Bending down lower so as to be able to see my face, Jyou continued, cheekily, pointing to Takeru, " You have come to see him, didn't you? You were worried about him, right?" I had eye contact with Takeru when I looked up and immediately lower my head again, this time round, feeling hotter and hotter near my checks. "What ever would Daisuke do if he gets to know about it? He would be hopping mad! Right, Dad?"  
  
"What does my visit had got to do with Daisuke?" I asked innocently. " That boy likes you! Don't you know it? Hikari, have some self-conscious would you?" Jyou answered with a very big hint of surprise. As if I don't know. I know Daisuke had been carrying a torch for me ever since don't- know-when, but I just don't feel that way for him as well. Though I am blur, I am not blind; it was so obvious that he took a special liking for me. To me, he is just like Taichi and Jyou, a brother. I waved Jyou's comments aside with a wave of my hand and shifted the spotlight back to Takeru, as what he called himself as.  
  
"You wish to stay here? Though the life here is simple, it is also harsh. You wanting to live here, means that you will have to be at the mercy of the weather all the time, except if you don't plan to work at the sea with the others." I directed the question to him. " I understand very well, thank you for your kind advice. Please don't worry, I'm sure I will be perfectly okay here and would soon fit in," Takeru assured. I nodded my head slightly. " You appeared to be a learnt man. Have you done schooling before?" this was the first time Kido sensei said something, after he had his share of uncontrollable fit of laughter. Takeru replied quickly and sounded enthusiastic, "Oh yes! I studied Chemistry and Biology from my late father and some medicine from the sensei living beside me."  
  
"Perfect!" Kido sensei clapped his hands against the other. "Look Takeru, if you manage to get permission from the village chief, which is fairly easy enough, how about working under me? I am in need of a helper. Just Jyou and I working on the heath of all the villagers in Tsuki are very tiring. But I don't have much to pay you though because we don't charge our patients for anything. All the medicine and bandages and stuffs you see here were kindly sponsored by the villagers through a donation drive each year. After buying some many things, we don't really have much left. So are you willing to work under me? It beats working under the mercy of the ever-changing weather." Kido sensei offered.  
  
Takeru was only too happy for words. "Oh yes, thank you. I would love working you and under a shade." Kido sensei's face beamed with evident gleam, " So I would take it for a 'yes'. Hikari, would you be so kind as to do me a favor? Can you bring Takeru to the chief and seek for his approval for Takeru to stay here? Oh ya, his lodging as well. You see if you can find Takeru a place to stay, if not, he is always welcome to stay with us, it is just that we may have to borrow an extra mattress from one of the villagers."  
***************************************************  
Kido sensei had really made it sounded too serious.. About what owning me a favor just because I bring Takaishi to Chief. If it wasn't for him, I would have went down to keep my grandma company long ago. So if Kido sensei wanted me to do something, I would gladly accept it. I glanced to my left, walking beside me was Takeru. Even though it was only a five minutes walk to Chief's place, it felt like forever. Though there wasn't any conversation going on between us along the way, I didn't felt uneasy at all. In fact, I felt very relieved and relaxed. I had never felt this way before with my close ones, not to mention strangers. But.. He just made me felt very good and content. Words were not enough to describe the feeling, you would have to experience it yourself to know it. I looked at him closely this time. Golden-blond hair, baby-blue eyes with something extraordinary shining from within.. I looked away.. How disrespectful of me to look at someone like that, especially to a guy. But I could not help but felt that God must have spent a little more time on him, carefully carving him out. I have never seen such a perfect looking man all my life. His beauty was out of the world. In a spilt second, I actually thought of him actually being an angel.. What am I thinking about? I must be too tried.  
  
" A penny for your thoughts?" Takaishi's sweet voice rang through my ears. I broke away with my thoughts and looked him, before giving an apologetic smile and continued walking. No, I must resist asking him that question.. no, Hikari, no.. He would laugh at you..  
  
"Are you an angel?" that question still came popping out of my mouth. I was too straightforward for my own good sometimes. I must have sounded like a fool to him. Upon hearing this, Takeru threw his head back and gave an appreciative laugh. Just as he was about to answer, three familiar figures began to walk in my direction. It was my mother, Miyako, and, sigh.. Daisuke. "Where have you been Hikari? I was so worried about you. Why did you left without me? I went searching for you high and low. Are you okay now?" Daisuke began to fuss over me as soon as he saw me. "Relax, I am okay." I answered exasperatedly.  
  
"Hikari, who's that person standing beside you?" My mother questioned and eyed Takeru up and down quickly. As if being hit on the head by a rod, I realized that my mother had yet to met Takeru yet and I quickly introduced both parties to each other. I even told them of Takeru's past. My mother and Miyako appeared very concerned with Takeru and were happy that the village was gaining a new member and Kido sensei having a new assistant to share his heavy responsibilities. "I am terribly sorry for causing you to have a fright just now, Miss Inoue. Please accept my apologies," Takeru apologized as soon as I had finished. Miyako shook her head violently, exclaiming that it was all right and told Takeru not to take the matter to heart and even allowed Takeru to just call her Miyako just like everyone else did.  
  
"So, Mr. Takaishi, you don't have a place to stay. How about living with us?" My mother asked. Her question nearly made our eyes popped out in surprise. "I know how it felt like to lose your loved ones. My parents died in a fire when I was young and just like you I wandered about aimlessly until I arrive here. Hikari's grandparents were very sympathetic towards my situation and allowed me to stay under their roof. They took really good care of me and treated me just like their own daughter and even allowed me to marry their son, which is Hikari's father," My mother said shyly, " So come and live with us, it just adding another pair of chopsticks to the table and an extra blanket. It is not as if our family can't afford these things. The Kido family's males can't take good care of themselves. Though they are doctors and often told the villagers to consume some nutritional food, they never did it themselves. You will become as thin as Jyou should you live with them."  
  
I never knew that my grandparents died in a fire! My mother had never mentioned this to Taichi and me before. I couldn't help but to feel nervous and happy that Takeru is coming to live with me under the same roof. After some persuades from my mother, Takeru finally agreed and thanked my mother for her kind hospitality. It was this time when I noticed that the way Daisuke looked at Takeru was questionable and highly mysterious. It was not the same way he would look at other boys. But I brushed that away quickly and resumed the 'journey' to Chief's place, this time with three new escorts.  
*******************************************************  
We soon arrive at Chief's doorsteps. Just like what we had expected, the door was open and it looks like a pigsty inside and he was at his so-called 'experimenting' table working on something again.  
  
We knocked on the door gently and Koushiro looked up and turned to look at us briefly before returning to his work again. "What a surprise, I actually had a crowd here; Mrs Yagami, Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako and.." Koushiro stopped immediately, turned back and looked at us, turned back and turned to face us again. This time he set his gaze on Takeru and eyed him just like how my mother did when she saw Takeru for the first time. The two boys stared at each other in surprise. "I'm sorry, Takeru. You must have thought of the chief to be an old man or at least in his late forties. Koushiro is only older than us by a few years only." I did the introduction once again, telling Koushiro how Takeru came, his wish to stay at Tsuki, or all the arrangements we had planned for him.  
  
After I'm done, Koushiro placed one of his hands on his hips and one under his chin and pondered for a short while, "Since you have already gotten everything ready for Takeru to stay here, well Takeru, I acknowledge you as one of the residents of Tsuki!"  
  
Both teens stretched out their hands for a handshake, sealing the deal.  
Author's Notes: Please let me know if there is any life out there reading my fan-fic and to let me know if I should continue! 


	5. Chapter 4 : First Day At Work

DISCLAIMER*  
  
I don't own Digimon  
  
Forbidden Love - Chapter 4 : First Day At Work  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for your kind reviews; I really appreciate that. I have come to realize that some of you are confused about Takeru being an angel or a human. Well, that answer will be revealed soon! Another thing, I promise that this fan-fic would be a Takari for sure. Oh ya, btw, how do you make italics words appear on fanfic.net? And now, no matter how many times I have entered 'enter' in this story to significant a change of scene or time, it wouldn't appear. Any one knows why? And, one last time, the narrator here is Hikari but sometimes for some scene, there would be no narrator (because Hikari was not present) and some important emotional scenes would be changed to that character's POV, but this case will most likely to only happen like about 5 times. =p  
  
"You will be sharing a room with Taichi, my big brother. It would be a little cramped though but it is definitely cozier to sleep together. Hope you don't mind. Father and Taichi would be back soon. I'll introduce them to you as soon as they return," I spoke as I brought Takeru to his new room. I turned round to face Takeru when I did not get the response, which I was expecting to get. I saw Takeru looking at me quietly, hands on his hips. I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable with the staring. I was about to turn away when he finally broke the silence. " Hikari, you asked me if I were an angel just now," he paused for a long while. This caught my attention and I turned to face him again. "Actually I.." Just as Takeru was about to answer, a loud and happy voice boomed from our main hall. I recognized that voice as my father's.  
  
" That boy doesn't learn. I'm back! Look what I had got today! Hikari! It's your favorite! Come out and take a look! Hikari!" Takeru and I ran out of Taichi's room only to see my father holding a gigantic squid in his hand up high, just like how one would hold a torch, but only that the 'torch' here was facing downwards. When my father saw Takeru, he exclaimed, " My oh my, who have I got here?"  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"Oh.. I see. Takeru, treat this as your home and us your family from now on. Don't stand on ceremony with us, you get it?" My father exclaimed after my mother told him about Takeru's situation. Takeru nodded politely and then, as though waiting for somebody to arrive, began to look at the direction of the door. He must be wondering where my brother was but was too polite to ask my parents or me. I couldn't help but to give a sigh. He must be there.. again.. It's been so long.. why can't he just forget about it.. But again.. who can forget her after what had happened..  
  
"Pa, Ma, Hikari, I'm back!" A young man's voice called from outside. Taichi is back. His hair was still as 'big' and wild as ever as he had never bothered to even comb his hair once in a blue moon. His goggles are still resting on his head as usual. "Great, Taichi, you're home. This is Takeru, he will.." Mother was trying to inform brother of Takeru's stay here when father started to reprimand him angrily. "Where have you been? You disappeared again while walking home! Don't tell me you went there again?"  
  
Brother looked away, obviously trying to avoid answering that question. But that had only incurred Father's rage. "How many times have I told you not to go there anymore?" Father then softened his expression and tone, "Let the past go. Forget about it. You are just hurting yourself, your close ones and the person who is waiting for you." "Pa," Brother finally spoke up, the first time after he had announced his arrival home 'happily', "I tired, really tired. How about we talk about this on another day." And without even waiting for Father's response, he headed back to his room, much to father's anger. "Taichi! Taichi! I'm not done yet!" Father breathed out a few times with a lot of effort, as if he was trying to disperse out all the anger Taichi's attitude had gave him. But father being the man he was, changed his expression by a 180-degree and started back to the dining table. Sensing Takeru's awkwardness to have to witness such a scene on his first day here, father tried to be friendly again to ease his tension.  
*********************************************************  
  
"Oh my, you're here so early. It looks like my father has not employed the wrong guy for this job. Very hardworking. You know Daisuke? The one with goggles on his head whom resembles Taichi? You know? You have seen him before? Ya, that guy had once volunteered his help here once a few years back. He said like something so that he could look after 'somebody'," Jyou had deliberately emphasized on the word 'somebody'. I knew that 'somebody' was referring to me but I pretended that I did not get what he was trying to say, much to his amusement sadly. He then continued with his 'Daisuke' story, "Normally, our helpers would be here a few hours after the rooster had crowed. But did you know when that fellow comes? He only did after lunch break! You, Takeru, one look at you one would know that you are a reliable person. Ha Ha!"  
  
Jyou was seldom so talkative.  
  
Takeru didn't know how to respond to Jyou's changed of attitude from yesterday. I guessed the image of Jyou being a very conservative person had already been imprinted in his mind. So had mine. I was trying to change the topic when Jyou himself reverted back to 'normal'. "What am I doing? Fancy talking bad about Daisuke behind his back. I really shouldn't have, but I felt so chatty this morning. Maybe it is because I have finally gotten an assistant to share my burden of work. All right, Takeru, I will show you the routines here now. Come with me." both Takeru and I gave a sigh of relieve absentmindedly. Jyou's okay now, or at least. Should he changed his behavior again so suddenly, the two of us would most likely suffered a nervous breakdown soon.  
  
I spent the whole day at Jyou's place that day to keep Takeru company on his first day of work under my mother's wish. Frankly speaking I never knew that the work at Jyou's place was so tedious. I had always thought that the Kido family's work was relatively easy compared to that of my father's but I was wrong. The Kido family had to do a lot of work, which were mostly unknown to us. They had to patrol the village at least thrice a day to make sure that when somebody needed any help, they would be prepared to rush there any moment. At dusk, they would also have to climb Rainbow Hill to look for herbs, where they would try to gather as much herbs they wanted as they could in order to save money. Money doesn't come easily to them. The clinic and the Kido family had lived on the mediocre sum of donation they get from the villagers. They had to go to the older folks of our village's houses to check up on them to make sure that they were okay. One of the most tedious tasks there was to classify some herbs, which looked no different from weeds to me, into different categories. No wonder Kido sensei needed an assistant so badly. I really couldn't understand it in the past. I had really underestimated the job and the amount of work the Kido family had to do.  
  
Finally after a morning's hard work, the three of us were finally able to rest for a while. Jyou had kindly volunteered to get us some clean water to quench our thirst. I stole a glance at Takeru, who was sitting beside me. This guy here was really amazing. Though we had only known each other for two days, but I felt as though I had known him for a very long time. Why was that so? Whilst I was trying to fan myself with my hand in an attempt to lower down my body temperature though I doubt that it would help very much, I noticed that Takeru's expression was not right. He kept looking at me for a while, then to the ground beneath him repeatedly. He seemed to want to ask me something but was hesitating. "Hikari.. I had been wanting to tell you the answer you had as..." Much to Takeru's and mine annoyance, Jyou had chosen exactly that time to come back. "Here you go. One leaf of water for you Takeru and the other for our considerate Hikari, and the last one are for myself! Help yourself. The water at Love Valley is really sweet." Takeru and I took the leaves from Jyou politely. After we both took a sip of the water and had praised the sweetness of the water, Jyou continued with the agenda we had for that day. "Okay, the last task we have for today, is to pay Iori of the Hida family a visit," at the mention of Iori's name, Jyou and I couldn't help but to give out a sigh, "That boy, is rather pitiful. His father was killed by thunder when his boat was caught in a thunderstorm when he was just about two years old. Iori is a very filial, responsible and serious boy, but he was a very unfortunately boy, fate was very cruel towards him. He was diagnosed with a weird illness many years back, which until now is a mystery for everyone. Hikari once had had that same illness and had experienced death for a while but later, she came back to life miraculously. Before Hikari, there was no one in the history of medicine that such an illness had occurred. We are now hoping that Iori is just as lucky as Hikari, to be able to come back to life again. But who knows, maybe this illness will make the carrier experience death for a while before coming back to life completely cured."  
  
Jyou's words had sparked off some of my long lost memories. I remembered being tormented by an illness many years back. Jyou had had asked my family to prepare for the worst. I remembered breathing my last that time. I really did, but a few minutes later, I started breathing again, and I was miraculously cured of my illness, which was till now, still deemed by our village as a miracle. Many had asked me for the happenings of my short-term death when Iori was diagnosed with the same diseases, but tried as I might, nothing came back. The ordeal had been a painfully one. Why must Iori be the one to the disease? Surely I didn't pass it to him? If I really did, why did his illness only surface now? Was it true that good people never get to live long in bliss? All these thought s couldn't help but to stream into my mind steadily. It was Takeru who disrupted my string of thoughts, thankfully.  
  
"Which stage is he in now?" Takeru's expression was weird, very weird, as if he was scheming against something. His voice was voided of any feelings, or you could say, the voice he had used to ask the question was dead. His beautiful blue eyes were deadly at that instant. Was it just me, who had been having some stupid thoughts after Takeru had arrived or that the Takeru before me had changed to a person I didn't know? That voice... I had heard it before somewhere... You see! There go the stupid thoughts again! How could I have met Takeru before yesterday? Who can forget such a charming person? Jyou shook his head, as he was replying, "At the stage of dying." I slapped my hand on my mouth in shock. What Jyou had just said couldn't be true! But I recovered quickly to note Takeru's eyes, expression and tone. Perhaps I was so tried that I saw things. "Poor thing. I suppose nothing had been came up with to counter with his illness?" Takeru was sympathetic with Iori's condition. There was nothing wrong at all. I must really be too tried. Jyou walked a few steps away from us, back facing and he shook his head with a lot regret. Iori's illness have must had hurt the Kido family more than anything. Kido sensei was a man with a very strong sense of responsibility. He had firmly believed that as a doctor, it was his duty to save his patients from the clutches of Death. To conclude that Iori was in the last stage of the illness must had been a great blow and painful to him. Even I myself, a simple village girl who had no knowledge in medicine, could not bear to have any of the people of Tsuki to die, how could the Kido family, who possessed medical knowledge, not be hurt that they couldn't rescue a twelve year old boy from the clutches of Death.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Each and every single step we took to Iori's place was heavy and grave. Come to think of it, I had been so busy with my own work that I had not come to visit Iori for a very long while and for that, I felt so ashamed. To think I had treated him like a brother. Tears came running sown my checks. I allowed them to continue, as I was too absorbed in blaming myself. Suddenly, a finger came from my left side and wiped away my tears gently. It was Takeru. I had never thought that a boy could be so gentle when it came to wiping off a girl's tears. I turned to look at him. His expression was of sorrow, but was it of Iori or for me, I don't know. I only know that I appreciated it. A glow of red appeared across my checks and I bowed my head slightly out of shyness. He was the first boy to ever touch my face. He looked away and continued with the journey, as though nothing had happened.  
  
We arrived at Iori's place without me noticing it. We greeted Mrs. Hida. I then went on to Iori's room while Jyou stayed back with Takeru with Mrs. Hida to discuss Iori's condition as well as to introduce Takeru to her, as Takeru would be coming often to look after him. Iori's room was still the same as before; neat and very empty. Just looking at Iori's current condition brought tears back to my tears. He had grown thinner and paler than I had remembered him to be. He was already quite small for his age and because of his illness, he had seemed to shrink in size. It really pained my heart. When he saw me, despite his condition, he tried to smile which only made me feel even guilty.  
  
"Hikari... you haven come to see me for a long while." He teased. I tried to act as though everything was normal. "Jyou... Jyou told me that you were doing fine. So... how are you doing, bro'?" Iori forced out a faint smile and nodded his head. He was weak, very weak. I tried to cheer him up with Takeru's arrival, " Did you know? There's a new guy here in Tsuki. He's rather good-looking with a great personality. He is now working at Kido sensei's clinic and he's here today. He had a pitiful past. His..." Before I could describe Takeru to Iori fully, Mrs. Hida, Jyou and Takeru stepped in. I quickly pulled Takeru before Iori and tried to introduce him. "Look, this was the person I was talking about just now. He is Takeru Takaishi and he would be in charge of you from now on." I had expected Iori to be happy to have seen Takeru but instead, his expression changed from a faint smile to pure horror.  
  
Iori sobbed, his whole body was shaking violently, "Oh no... I am going to die... I am going to die... You finally came for me...finally... I am dying... I am dying... I am dying..."  
  
Author's Note: Oh Oh... a cliffhanger. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. It had sure took me forever to write this chapter because firstly, I wasn't in a writer's mood and secondly, there was a part which I couldn't phrase it correctly no matter how I tried. Please do review and tell me if there is still life on this planet... =x 


	6. Chapter 5 : Kenyako Part 1

DISCLAIMER*

I don't own Digimon

Forbidden Love – Chapter  5 – Kenyako Part 1

Author's Notes: Yippee!!! My exams are finally over! Been having the writer's block all this while though, but I have returned. Nope, I haven dropped this story yet and updated would be slow. Changed and added some contents to this chapter. Hope ya enjoy it!

"Sir… Are you sure about this? You shouldn't be doing this. These worthless creatures really haven't done anything to deserve such treatment." With his right fist on his left chest, head slightly bowed as a sign of respect, General Shibayama tried to talk his lord out what he deemed as a naïve idea and act.

"General Shibayama, they… are not worthless creatures. They are my people, my citizens. Just like us, they are also children of Mizawa. How can you refer them to worthless creatures? If they are indeed so, are you implying that I am as worthless too?" the lord threw an angry glance at his general.

"No, sir. Definitely not!" the general answered quickly, taking a few steps backwards. The lord shifted his glance back to the land below him. "You are forgiven Shibayama, but I don't wish to hear such comments escaping from your lips again," the general gave a sigh of relief. "Now go get me some suitable clothing. I'm going down. And," the lord turned to face the soldiers and generals behind him, "I don't wish to see any of you following me and down at the village. Without my orders, no one is to step foot into the village. Hear me?"

"But Sir…" General Shibayama was about to protest against the idea but later, thought better of it after seeing his lord's expression and answered a 'yes' to his master's order reluctantly.

***************************************************************

You have come for me... finally... I am going to die... I am going to die..." Iori sobbed uncontrollably. All of us were taken aback by Iori's sudden outburst. Iori had always been one who can control and hide his feelings very well. Even when he received the news that he had contradicted that deadly disease he had yet to shed a tear. No one, not even Iori's family members could comprehend his unusually calmness towards the things happening around him. Having Iori crying was as rare as finding gold on the ground. We all looked at one another, not knowing how to comfort the poor boy. Luckily, hr stopped crying just as sudden as he had started.

       "I'm so sorry. I'm okay now. Sorry to have frightened any of you." Iori sat up on his bed, with his mother's help. "Are you sure you are okay, son? Don't bottle up all your feelings. It is good to let them out every now and then." Mrs. Hida had obviously been badly shocked by her own son a while ago and was now ruffling with her son's bowl-shaped hair. Iori nodded quietly. Catching Iori's signal for us to get his mother to go away for a while, Jyou and I made up the excuse of wanting to talk to her outside to discuss some issues in a bid to get her out of the room. Takeru was about to go out with us when Iori called out for him. " Mr. Takaishi, can you stay behind for a while? Since you are going to come over often now, why don't we have a little chat?" Takeru agreed and the rest of us went out.

**********************************************************************

       Ken took a deep breath and then smiled with content when the sea breeze swept past him gently. He never knew air could smell so sweet, fresh and 'village'. He didn't know what other words will sound and fit the smell better than the word 'village'. The word just popped out from nowhere. After a while of pondering, he finally realized what that smell was. Lingering in the air was the smell of the simple lifestyle of the people living on this seashore; something he could never get to experience first-handedly himself. A surge of envy rose up. Ken made himself promise to come back to this place as often as he could. 

*******************************************************************

       "Been waiting for long?"

"It's about time you came, really."

"Really? But I came earlier you know."

"The earlier the better."

"Why? Some wish that I wouldn't come so soon."

"I'm suffering... and you know that."

"So you wish to board the earlier 'train' huh?"

"Yes."

"That's fine with me you know, it's just a sooner or later thing."

"Like what I've said earlier, the earlier the better."

"You are good you know. Not many can recognize me even when I am staring at them, right in their face."

"I'll take it as a compliment."

Takeru walked slowly towards the bed slowly and placed his hand on Iori's forehead. Iori closed his eyes with a little effort deliberately, a painful smile spreading across his face. Takeru closed his eyes too and chanted something under his breath and when he was done and drew back his hand, Iori's smile faded.

"Why?"

"The time has not yet come."

"You said it was fine with you."

"It's fine with me, but not for that old lady outside."

"What a disappointment."

"I see that you have lost the will to carry on."

"If you were me, you would have probably lost it sooner."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I don't know. I just knew it was you."

"Impressive."

"How long must I still suffer?"

"For another month?"

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to fulfill a promise."

"My suffering has reduced by a little, but you know it wouldn't last for long."

"I wouldn't break my work code for your sake."

"I'm such an ill-fated guy."

"But I can promise you that I wouldn't leave you here for even a second longer than you should be. This, I promise you."

"Thank you, Death."

"Your welcome, Iori."

****************************************************************

       "Things are not looking too well for Iori these days Mrs. Hida," as much as he hated it, Jyou had to tell the poor old woman the news. He knew her heart will wrench, but she has to learn of it sooner or later. She had to be emotionally prepared come what may. Mrs. Hida cupped her mouth with one hand and the other clenching to her shirt tightly, tears welling up in her eyes. The news had not only wrenched her heart, it had also broke mine. "I think Iori had already come to know of this himself and thus, causing him to break down just now." Jyou continued.

       "Are you certain about this Jyou? Aunt Hida has a weak heart, I really do. I have already lost my husband to the sea; I cannot afford to lose Iori as well. Should I really do, I will die. I will die for sure Jyou! Please, do examine him again, I beg of you. Maybe you have made an error or something! Please! Please!" Mrs. Hida pleaded between sobs. Trying to hold back my eyes and grief, I tried to calm the poor mother down. "If… if your are right about what you have said, how… how much more time does Iori have?" though knowing full well that the answer will deal Mrs. Hida with another blow and reluctant to ask the question myself, I still did. Life and Death, as my parents have often said, were predestined. Mrs. Hida looked at me in shock before shifting her glance to Jyou instead. "How much longer?" she asked. "If my father's prediction wasn't wrong; exactly one more month. I urge you, Mrs. Hida, to treasure this period well. Do whatever you can for Iori so that he… he goes without much regret. Meanwhile, I will examine Iori again, as you have requested. But do be prepared for the worst that the new report will be of no difference from this one." Mrs. Hida nodded before slumping to the floor as if she had all her bones and muscles removed. Looking at Mrs. Hida carefully, I come to notice that she had lost a lot of weight and haggard. I remembered her a slim young housewife who had a husband who loved her dearly and a filial son. Where has the old Mrs. Hida gone? I finally reached my limit and rushed out of the Hida's household. I must not cry in front of Mrs. Hida. All of us have to be strong for her. We have to.

*************************************************************************************

       "Come back this instant, Miyako! You will get it from me if I lay my hands on ya I warn ya. Give me back my letter! Stupid Miyako!" Daisuke was running and screaming and yelling after Miyako like a mad man. Miyako, on the other hand, was taking it all easy. "Come get me you moron! Haha! I shall show this to Hikari! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" before Miyako knew anything, she was already on her butt. "Ouch!" she moaned. "Why do I keep bumbling into things? The other day was the branch of the old tree. A few days ago, it was Takeru. Now who is it!" she yelled in frustration before shooting up to see who had had the nerve of knocking into her and to her surprise, a teen almost as good-looking as Takeru looked down at her, still in shock. He recovered fairly quickly and immediately extended a hand to Miyako, wanting to help her up. "I'm so sorry. I saw you coming but I had thought that you would just run past me. I seriously didn't know you were going to knock into me. Please, let me help you up."

       Miyako took his hand and her gaze had never left the boy standing right before me. "Finally! I've got ya. Don't you dare show this letter to Hikari yet I tell ya. What are you doing? Who… Who are you?!" Daisuke asked rudely. " Don't be rude Daisuke, here, you can have your letter back." And with that she shoved the letter into Daisuke's face and pushed him away with her free hand, still not shifting her gaze away from the boy before her. Though the boy's clothing look dirty and he had some dirt on his face, it didn't affect or hide his delicate features the least bit. She felt a little uncomfortable all of a sudden. Not from the fall. It was as though she had just drunk a cup of warm water and the heat was slowly rising up to her head from her stomach. She recognized such feelings as love. "Pardon me, I am Ken and I am on a backpack travel. Are you hurt or anything miss?" Ken introduced himself politely. Miyako shook her head, "I am Miyako." She replied sweetly. Daisuke couldn't help but to stare at Miyako; they had practically known each other for as long as fifteen years and never had he once heard Miyako speak so softly and sweetly. He couldn't help but to shiver a little. 'Poor chap. No one deserves such punishment no matter how much wrong they did,' and with that, Daisuke prayed for Ken. "I'm so sorry I didn't know you were in front of me. please, come over to my place for a drink. This is my form of apology." With her hands clamped together at the right side of her cheek and head slightly tilted to the side to rest on her hands, Miyako began her 'apology' sweetly. Never once had she shifted those 'dreamy' stares at Ken. Before Ken had the chance of refusing her kind offers, he was literally dragged off by Miyako. He shot Daisuke a look of despair but Daisuke merely shrugged his shoulders and gave him a 'you-better-follow-what-she-says-if-not-who-knows-what-will-happen-to-you' look. Snapping his fingers, as if recalling something, Daisuke shouted, "Hikari! The love lett…" he looked around him frantically, suddenly aware of his surrounding. He cupped his mouth before mumbling to himself, "Must give Hikari the letter. Once she read it, she would rush into my arms and never leave me again." He then imitated what the both of them would do. Squeaking in a high-pitch voice, he began, "Oh Daisuke! How sweet of you to write such a letter for me. Please accept me as your girlfriend!" He then chuckled evilly in a cartoon manner. "Hikari! I'm coming for ya!"

********************************************************

       "Stop crying you stupid girl! Stop it! You are so useless. You had contradicted the same disease years ago yet you recovered. So why aren't you able to recall anything, anything at all?!" I berated myself and hit the tree that was supporting me repeatedly, the blows getting harder and harder each time. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I turned round to face Jyou helplessly. " I recovered…" I whispered, with tears brimming in my eyes, "I'm the only one who survived from that cursed disease. But why wasn't I able to recall what exactly happened to me on that night to help Iori?" Jyou shook his head sadly and tried to convince me that perhaps I was too young to remember anything, but that only added on to my guilt. A thought suddenly came to mind and I gripped Jyou's arms firmly. "Maybe Iori would be like me! Maybe a miracle will appear and Iori would be able to escape Death like I once did years back?" Rays of hope were finally shining through; or that was what I thought. Jyou took me by my shoulders and reluctantly explained to me, "Everyone would hope for that to happen, Hikari. But miracles don't always happen. Don't give yourself or anyone else false hopes. It would hurt even more if that miracle doesn't take place." Shocked to hear that from Jyou, I let go of his arms and retreated a few steps back and sobbed harder than before and slumped onto the ground. "In the face of adversity," I started after a while and looked up at Jyou, "there's nothing wrong with hope."

Author's Notes: Please, be a considerate reader and review.


	7. Chapter 6 : Kenyako Part 2

DISCLAIMER*

I don't own Digimon

Forbidden Love – Chapter 6 – Kenyako Part 2

"Here, have some tea," Miyako offered as she placed a teacup on the table before Ken. Her voice was as sweet as ever. 

"Thank you," despite being highly upset that he was actually dragged here to Miyako's house instead of walking most of the time, the young lad remembered his manners, and thanked the girl for her hospitality. While he was sipping his tea, Daisuke was questioning Miyako, "How 'bout me? Don't I have tea too?"

Miyako turned to face her cousin who was sitting beside her. Faking a bright smile, she used her sweet voice on him, "You are not exactly a guest of the Inoue household, practically family. So if you need anything, surely you can just help yourself to it yourself?" Miyako used more force to say out the last few words, obviously trying not to blow her top and still sound sweet. Daisuke also understood it as a 'don't-disturb-us-and-buzz-off' signal. He was supposed to be on his way to find Hikari, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find her. Hoping that Miyako might know Hikari's whereabouts, he came over, only to be shot dirty looks from his cousin and ignored totally… well, almost. 

"So, Mr. Ken, you mentioned about being on a backpack tour. How many places have you been to? Where's your hometown? How long are you going to stay in this village?" still using the extraordinary sweet voice, with her hands intertwined together by the side of her face like before and the seemingly boy-crazy gal started to bombard Ken with many questions. If one were standing behind Ken, it won't be hard to notice a very large sweat-drop forming behind his head. 

"Please just call me Ken. As for your questions, ermm, I've been to so many places that I had practically lost track of them. I grew up in the capital and I'm just going to stay for thre… no… two days at the most, here to look around. " 

"WHAT? JUST TWO DAYS?" Miyako shouted in surprise, startling the two boys who looked at her in surprise. Remembering her composure, she cleared her throat and began, "Just two days? That just won't do! Tsuki isn't as small as you think it is. Are you sure you are just going to stay for two days? Can't you stay longer?" the poor girl was literally begging. Ken shook his head quickly and vigorously. Sadness evident in her eyes, she lamented, "Two days won't be enough if you want to cover the whole village, unless…" As if getting a brainwave, she suggested, "Unless you have me as a tour guide!" The two boys were so shocked to hear about Miyako's offer that one of them nearly had his eyes popped out of his eye sockets in sheer horror and one choked on the tea he was sipping.  However, Miyako didn't seem to have noticed their reactions and still continued on making plans for Ken. "Ya, that's right, I'll be your tour guide! I know Tsuki inside out; don't worry. Now let's see, we can go to the…"

"NO! No need for that, Miss Inoue. I can cover this village by myself, thank you for your…" Ken burst out frantically, trying to reject the village girl's kind offers but the girl seems oblivious to his desperate attempts.

 "…And then we can go to the beach and watch the sunset! The view is magnificent, a work of Nature. We don't have much time! Let's go now!" And with that, Miyako dragged the unwilling lad out by the collar. _Since he couldn't stay for long, being with him for two whole days should make up for it_, Miyako thought to herself. Daisuke looked at the comical scene with much amuse and made an tsking sound with his tongue while shaking his head, pitying the young traveller. 

He suddenly jumped up and ran after the comical pair screaming and shouting, "MI-YA-KO! YA HAVEN TOLD ME WHERE HI-KA-RI IS! GIVE ME A HINT AT THE VERY LEAST! DID YOU HEAR ME? MI-YA-KOOOO!"

****************************************************************************************

"Here it is!" exclaimed Miyako, hands outspread as if trying to embrace the scenery before her. Ken looked in surprise. It's… beautiful, and magnificent like what Miyako had bragged earlier. The long trip he had to take to reach this particular part of Tsuki proved worthwhile after all. He couldn't really remember which way they came from. All he remembered was that the path they had taken to come here was a rocky one. He had nearly missed his footings several times, not to mention about the sharp branches of the trees along the way that kept slicing against his skin. "This place is very hidden. Not many people know about this part of the beach. Hikari, Taichi, Sor…" she paused momentarily before continuing quickly, hoping that Ken wouldn't pick up the sudden pause. "…And I discovered this place when we came after Billy, a dog I used to own. It became our secret base after that."

Ken looked on from where he was standing. It was indeed very hidden. When it's high tide, the secret place could barely allow more than five people to set foot on it. It's a small clearing in a field of coconuts trees. On the sides were two incredibly large red rocks. Above it grew some coconut trees as well. Few clouds were in the sky and the setting sun cast a golden glow that spread across the sky, spilling light on the clouds too. The waves that splashed up the shore were bathed in a golden hue by the gentle sunlight and the water was as clear as crystal. Ken had yet to see such beautiful scenery before. Just like what Miyako had said earlier, it was indeed, a work of Nature.

"Don't just stand there like a rock, come sit down here!" Miyako patted the area beside her, motioning Ken to sit there. As soon as Ken took his seat, Miyako advised solemnly, using back her normal voice, "Take a very good look at this scenery, you might never ever see it again." Taken aback, Ken immediately questioned the now-normal girl and reasoned that should he come back to Tsuki, surely he would be able to see this breath-taking scenery before him again. Miyako shook her head sadly, "That would have to depend on when you come back. In another few years' time, this place won't exist anymore." Ken stared at her in surprise and shock.

"The _king_ of Mizawa, for some unknown reason, sent an envoy here a few years ago to inform us that we would have to leave Tsuki in a few years' time. The envoy refused to give us a reason why we had to leave. He just kept saying that it is _His Highness_ wish to develop this plot of _his_ land and that _he_ had _his_ reasons for doing so and that _we_ commoners should just do what we were told to do and don't have the right to interfere with _His Highness'_ decisions." Miyako showed much disgust when she explained to Ken what had happened and especially so when she uses the term 'His Highness'. Ken listened on, apparently surprised about the whole 'His Highness' thingy. Miyako continued on, her tone getting harsher and more sarcastic with every word that came out from her mouth. "That _His Highness_ still wanted to pretend to be very understanding, saying that we can still continue to stay here until it's time for the development. But he promised that he would give us at the most, seven more years. This… is the fifth year." She ended quietly. "Most of the Tsuki villagers had managed to put this matter at the back of their mind but I didn't. They could have forgotten the anger they had when they first heard the news but I didn't and I couldn't. I remembered everything like it had just happened yesterday. Koushiro and his family had tried to talk to that _His Highness_ but that _His Highness_ had never once granted them an audition, much less a chance to appeal."

"So you hate the king of Mizawa?"

"To the bones. Though I'm young, but my love for this place isn't any lesser than any other villagers. To that _His Highness_, Tsuki may only be a small fishing village, but to us, Tsuki is our home. Our dear home."

"But you must understand, the world around us is evolving at a tremendous rate. Only with development would there be progress. Only with progress would the people of Mizawa have a better life." Ken explained.

"But you must come to understand that there is only one Tsuki. Should development set in, Tsuki would be gone, forever. You would never be able to see this view ever again. Nature would be destroyed and would never come back again. That _dummy_ just couldn't hear it or see it, _all_ the way from his _beautiful _and _fanciful _castle."

"Hear what? See what?" Ken pursued.

"I can't hear it too, but my friend heard it. She has this mysterious power ever since she was young. She's able to sense things. She told me something once, and I wanted to believe in."

"What?"

"That the stars are crying… that Mother Earth is weeping… that Nature is withering… unless someone do something about it." She paused, "and that His Highness isn't helping…. And I witnessed it slowly too even from here; the withering of Nature as days goes by. That _His Highness_ just couldn't hear it or see it. If that _His Highness_ is still persistent about taking Tsuki from us and do the stupid development, I'll…"

 "You will…" he echoed.

Narrowing her eyes that were by now, emitting a determined glow from within, "Fight him to the end. Everyone in this village would."

Ken widened his eyes, clearly taken by surprise with Miyako's answer. This village girl really loves her village. He shifted his glance from Miyako back to the setting sun. He's beginning to see Miyako in a different light.

 And it's such a relief to the ears to not hear that high-pitched and 'sweet' voice, even for just a minute.

*********************************************************************************************

In the distant, the soft fluttering made by the owls could be heard faintly in the dead silence. All the lights in Tsuki had already been blown out, meaning that everyone was asleep, or at least trying to.

"Say, which family lords over this vast land? The Shibayamas' or my family?"

"What a thing to ask my Lord, of course it's your family." General Shibayama answered.

"Then why didn't I know anything that's happening to _my_ land!?"

"Your servant would not dare to disturb Your Highness with such trivial matters. What Your Highness should be genuinely worried about should be your studies." That was the reason General Shibayama gave when questioned.

The Lord threw him an angry glance that made the young general shivered so slightly. Rather satisfied with the reaction his general gave, the Lord let him off by focusing at the darkness that loomed before him. "Who gave the 'go ahead' decision?"

"Your Highness, it was my father who came up with the development of this particular area. It was also my father who gave the green light. We are planning to develop this area into a… ermm… a holiday resort for the officers and ministers! Ya… a holiday resort for the officers and the ministers of Mizawa! They had done so much for the country and they deserves a good rest once in a while."

"Holiday resort? I think it is for the Shibayamas." With an obvious hint of amusement, the Lord taunted his subject. The young general was quick to avoid his lord's glance. The Lord continued, "Don't presume that I am always at the study that I don't know what's going on in the court. I do know of your father's acts. Just recently, a group of natives in the forests were forced to leave because your father wanted to build a Shibayamas' mansion there." The Lord saw his subject fidgeted with uneasiness. "I had caught wind that your father had wanted a mansion for himself near a beautiful beach." Going up to the now trembling general, the Lord questioned harshly, "The evacuation of the villagers wasn't for the sake to build a holiday resort for my officers and ministers, but for another Shibayamas' Mansion! For the Shibayamas' own comfort! The long years of delaying were to avoid suspicions. Am I right or am I wrong?"

The plump general went down on his knees promptly and begged for forgiveness. Turning to look into another direction, as though looking at the now begging general was poison to his eyes, the Lord commanded, "From now on, on matter how trivial the matter is, as long as it concerns _my_ land, _my_ people, it should be reported to _me_. No more important decision-making for the Shibayamas again! Go! And tell your father to stop whatever he's doing now to my land and my people for the Shibayamas' own selfish comfort! I hope that you and your family bear this in mind; _I_ am the Lord of Mizawa. _I_ can execute your whole clan if _I_ please. It's on the account that the Shibayamas have always protected this land from the clutches of our enemies bravely many a times without complaints, the three generations of service to the country and to my family and your loyal services to me for so many years that I am willing to let this matter rest today. If there be a repeat, I will personally make sure that the name of the Shibayamas' be reduced to dirt! Have I made myself very clear?!"  

Still on his knees, trembling, General Shibayama replied, "Y…ye…yes… yes… Your High… Highness."

*************************************************************************************

I picked up my chopsticks, only to put them down again. I was hungry, but I was in no mood to eat. The thought of not being of any help to Iori's illness just won't allow me to eat in peace. I stared hard at the bowl of rice, as though doing so will allow me to recall everything. Needless to say, the attempt was futile. 

"What's wrong, Hikari? Did something horrible happen? You didn't even touch a single moss of your food! Do eat some; you're a growing girl. Or at least finish the soup! It's your favorite." Mother asked worriedly.

I shook my head wearily and excused myself from the dining table rather awkwardly. I know Mother cared, but no one can help me in this. Only I have the answer. I kept walking and walking till I arrived at the beach. The secret base was just too far away and I cannot disappear for too long. 'Cannot let Taichi go to the secret base anymore than if he could help it, no matter what,' I thought and settled myself on the sandy shores of the beach and admired the lovely stars that are twinkling in the night sky.

"A penny for your thoughts?" a voice questioned. I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you like that." 

I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw that it was just Takeru. He then sat down by my side and looked up to see the stars above. We spent a quiet five minutes of silence before he finally spoke up again. "Iori was the root of your problem, right?"

I nodded. "I don't understand… why was I able to survive? Why couldn't I remember anything that happened on that day? If I could recall them, then there is hope for Iori." Takeru was silent. "You know a bit of medicine, don't you Takeru?" another idea of saving Iori formulated again. "Do you know of any ways to prolong Iori's life? Drugs, herbs, or any type of food? Iori's mother is getting on age and Iori is her only kin. If we can do anything to prolong Iori's life, even if it's for only an hour, it would still be good. It would not be as hard and cruel to Mrs. Hida then." I reasoned.

"But it would be very cruel to Iori." Takeru answered in return.

I turned to look at him in surprise, or rather, more of anger than surprised. He was actually so calm when he was saying that! "How would it be so? I'm sure Iori would be more than happy to keep his mother company for as long as he could and live even that little bit longer."

"How do you know that he would be happy to live that little bit longer?"

"Because it is human nature to not to want to die, at least not so soon. The idea of going to another world and facing Death do scare people." I argued in exasperation. That is common knowledge. Someone as smart as Takeru should be able to see it straight away. "Beside, Iori is a filial son; he wouldn't wish for his mother to be lonely."

Takeru let out a sigh of exasperation. "Then I'm afraid his wish to die as soon as possible is far stronger than his love for his mother." I turned to look at him in shock again. "He wishes to die," Takeru continued, "He wish to be released from all that he's feeling now. He's suffering. It's so obvious, Hikari. Don't tell me you took his calmness towards his situation as a normal reaction? Death, Hikari, is definitely a release for Iori."

I stared hard at Takeru. How could he even think of that?! Never mind that he doesn't want to help, but he shouldn't say such negative things! I turned away from him, trying to not start a useless argument with Takeru. However I couldn't resist saying something in sheer stubbornness. "Iori would want to live. I know it. It was the same for me."

"Are you sure?"

"YES I'M SURE." I simply exploded. Why is Takeru doing this; trying ways and means to discourage me? Death is not a solution to any form of problem.

He let out a snort of laughter and questioned aloud, "Think Hikari!" He finally looked at me after so long and looked straight into my eyes. "Think…" an icy voice prompted. Then the color of Takeru's eyes seems to turn from blue to gray. Before I had the time to comprehend anything at all or even take a closer look at his eyes, images flashed past my mind. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_

_"Mama, why can't I go out and play like what Taichi and the rest are doing? Why must I lie in bed all the time and take awful medicine and have needles poking in my arms all the time? Why doesn't Taichi have needles in his arms? They hurt a lot…. They really do, mama." _

_"Because you are sick Hikari." _

"_Then can I not be sick? If I'm not sick, then can I play with Taichi and the rest at the beach all day? I don't want to be sick! I don't want all these painful needles in my arms!"_

_"NO HIKARI! You will die if you pluck these needles out just like that!"_

_"THEN LET ME DIE! These needles really hurt! Sobs. If I have to die to have all these needles out of my arms, if I have to die in order to be able to play with the other children… THEN SO BE IT!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_

_" I.. I've never been happy," I sighed with regrets, " I feel so helpless.. Life can be so unmeaning at times. I often ask myself, why am I here? Everyone comes to this place with a mission and a purpose. Some is to save the world; some is just to fall madly in love. But why am I here? To fall sick and have to have needles poking into my arms? What is my mission? What is the purpose for my existence?"___

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I bolted up. Why did such memories returned all of a sudden?

'So, Hikari? You still feel that living for even an hour longer is a blessing in that kind of situation after thinking it through?" Takeru taunted.

I fell silent.

Ya, I remembered. I was suffering a great deal when I was down with that disease. What I could recall of my childhood was very limited. All I could remember was needles, needles and more needles. And a hell lot of drugs and herbs too that tasted horrible. I was forever lying in bed. From my window, I could often see the girls playing hide-and-seek outside and Taichi and the other boys playing soccer. How I wished I could be out playing with them too. But I couldn't. My health forbidden me from doing so. When I was slightly better and attended school, I was rudely shocked that I was the only one who must take a lot of medicine and need to have needles poked into my arms. The others didn't need to do so in order to prolong their lives. I cried and cried, and started pleading with my parents all day to let me out to play with the other children in the village. I remembered once, in a moment of pique, I actually plucked out all the needles Kido sensei had put on my arms and told my mum that if I had to die to have all those needles off me and to play with the others, then so be it. Mum was so angry that she slapped me across my face and started to smash the bottles of medicine and anything she could lay her hands on, screaming that if even I myself do not give a damn, then why should she bother about me at all. It was a terrifying scene. My mum has never once scolded me nor hit me ever since I could remember. That… was the first time. I had upset her greatly by saying that I wanted to die. But at that period of time, I really felt like dying. I was… suffering and I wanted a release, quick.

A few more minutes went past before I make my way back home with Takeru quietly. 

_Death, could perhaps, be a release for Iori then._

_*****************************************************************************************_

"Hikari! Takeru! Good Morninggggg~!" Miyako greeted from afar, waving her hands to get out attention.__

"Good morning Hikari! And good morning to you too Takeru." Miyako was as cheerful as ever. Beside her, were Daisuke and another teen I've never seen before. 

"Good morning Hikari. Did you had a good sleep last night?" That was Daisuke for you. The stranger introduced himself as Ken Ichijouji.He's on a backpack tour around Mizawa and Tsuki was a stopover and he would have to move on early next morning. Miyako had so kindly offered to be Ken's guide and show him around. And bless her; she remembered that Takeru was here for only a few days and hadn't really look around or been to any other parts of Tsuki, save Jyou's place, Iori's place and our place, and wanted to show him around as well. Takeru's patrol hadn't really started, you see. Miyako may seems to be a very blur, careless and clumsy girl at times, but sometimes, she can be very thoughtful and takes you by surprise.

I didn't want to go. After what had happened last night, I felt so small and insignificant in front of Takeru. He might not necessarily felt that way about me but… I just don't want to be small and insignificant in front of him. Things have been very awkward between the two of us these few days. The quarrel yesterday only proved to worsen matters. It made me feel so embarrassed with him around me. I don't know why but I just feel that. Especially when he was talking to me. Just like what happened this morning, Takeru woke up a whole lot earlier than he did for the past few days. He only gave me a plain smile when I finally woke up before going to beach for his morning jog. He didn't merely give me a plain smile when he saw me before last night on other mornings. He must be thinking of me as a silly girl.

"Erm guys… I'm not going. You guys have a great time okay? Bye!" I turned to leave as fast as I could but alas, I was that little bit slower and someone caught hold of my hand before I could make my big escape and pulled me back.

It was Takeru. "Why?" his eyes shone with concern. Shy of the attention I was getting, especially from Takeru, I could only bear to stare at the ground below me.

"I… I… I've got to help out my mum! Ya… I need to… to… help out with the fishing… no no no… the… the household chores! The household chores" I felt silly all over again and stared at my feet. I have given myself away yet again! Fishing indeed.

"C'mon Hikari-chan! Don't be such a spoilsport. The weather today is fantastic. It would be a waste to stay indoors." Miyako tempted.

"I… I…" I looked up to face Takeru. He had yet to let go of my hand. Feeling uncertainty all over me, I lied again, " I really…. Need to help my… mum…" I'm so sure my eyes betrayed me, as Takeru gazed at me thoughtfully. Even I myself wasn't convinced, let alone the others.

"Was it because of what had happened last night? If it is…" 

"NO! Nothing of that sort. Don't get me wrong." I interrupted. 

"Then take it as if you are accompanying me. I don't know Daisuke and Miyako well. It would be so awkward for me to be with them without you around," he leant forward and whispered into my ears. C'mon Hikari." He tugged my hands gently so that I would go, just like a little child would do in order to get something he wanted.

I looked into his blue eyes again. I agreed to go in the end. I just couldn't bear to disappoint Takeru. A bright smile plastered over Takeru's handsome face as he pulled me along to join the others. He kept giving me his trademark innocent smile. I was finally begin to feel more at home with him being around with him. I even felt a little bliss. However unknown to the both of us, a pair of green eyes was watching our each and every move… 

***************************************************************************************

Tsuki, a small fishing village in Mizawa, has basically nothing much to offer to tourists. The fish we caught were barely enough for us, not because that there aren't much fish in the sea around Tsuki, but that the people of this poor village believe that catching enough to see everyone in the village through was more than enough. A small portion of the fish caught was sold in the market ten miles from here in order to buy some necessities. Though we are poor, but we are happy and content with our lifestyle. If there were anything that Tsuki can offer to outsiders, it would be the feelings of the people here for each other and the bitter but beautiful tale of one of the two hills that separated Tsuki from the city.

"Look, Takeru. The hill," I said, pointing to the hill on her right, "is the place where Jyou and Kido sensei hunted for the medicine our village needed. That hill is known as the Tsuki Hill. Hopefully, after some time, Jyou will bring you up there to gather herbs and learn to differentiate them." Takeru was nodding his head slowly when I was showing him the Tsuki Hill, as though absorbing what I had just said. He looks so cute when he's doing that. 

"How about the other one on the left?" Takeru pointed to the other hill. 

Daisuke, Miyako and I whirled to stare at Takeru at it. Takeru had asked something that was painful to us. 

"Ya. The hill on the left is rather peculiar. Tsuki Hill is ablaze with greenery and pink flowers whereas this one here is bald. What is the name of this hill?" Ken added innocently. Daisuke and Miyako looked away with unease, leaving me to explain to the two foreign boys. However I didn't wish to talk about it. That hill was no ordinary hill. It's a painful memory of the villagers of Tsuki. Even looking at it brought many of us heartaches and tears at times. 

"And if you look at this map that I've bought along, Tsuki Hill should be the only hill that stands in Tsuki. Why is there another one over there?" Ken being ultra insensitive, even showed me the map of Tsuki.

"Ya, you are right. That mountain on the left wasn't indicated on the map. Why is that so? Hikari, you know anything about it?" Takeru pursued.

The two boys had no idea of how much courage I had to muster up to say what I was going to say in a moment.

"That… is no ordinary hill. It isn't even a hill or a mountain to begin with. It's actually… a tomb." By then, tears were already welling up in my eyes.

"MY HOMETOWN! MY FAMILY! MY EVERYTHING! RETURN THEM ALL TO ME!" someone suddenly screamed. We whirled and saw a young man dressed in a native tribe's costume charging towards the three of us with a knife in his hand.

What happened later was all a blur to me. I only knew that someone pushed me away and I fell to the ground. Later I saw Daisuke rushed up and together with the other two boys, tried to bring the screaming young lad down. Miyako rushed up to me instinctively. But the native was just too strong for Takeru and gang to handle and with a fury and animal-like scream; he pushed the three boys away. Takeru and Daisuke were able to maintain their balance but Ken didn't and was thrown off to the ground a few feet away from where Miyako and I were. However, Takeru soon went down on one of his knees, his right hand covering his left arm that was bleeding profusely, an agonizing look covering his handsome features. The now insane lad rushed up to Ken, who was on fours and lifted the arm that was armed with the knife above his head. 

"RETURN THEM ALL TO ME!" He screamed for the very last time and his arm went down.

I widened my eyes in horror. Then suddenly, a lavender figure zoomed past me. The next thing I know, Ken was lying flat down on the sand, and the lad stumbled to the ground in shock. Miyako was on top of Ken, with a knife plunged in her back………

"MIYAKOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Author's Notes: Well… it sure took me quite a _long_ while to upload this chapter. Hopefully I didn't disappoint any of you. By the way, I had added a small paragraph to the previous chapter. You guys might want to take a look at it. The next chapter should be out before July… or so I hope…. Lol… So long.


End file.
